Something borrowed
by emmagh
Summary: Harley & Joker story, incomplete
1. Chapter 1

The night club was thick and heavy with warm bodies pressing against each other and the floor was sticky with drinks that were carelessly tipped and knocked over due to sloppiness of intoxicated bodies. The music was blared which caused a second heart beat in every throat. A small staircase lead up to a clear glass box looking down onto the dance floor. It was off limits to most people, but if you showed enough class and money the place was all yours.

Harley stood looking down at the sweat covered bodies with her hands eagerly pressed against the glass, she was told to stay put and keep watch for any complications. "Complications," she huffed, "I don't get why we gotta stay up here while we could be having a good time just like Mistah J and the other morons." She hates waiting in the back line, she wanted to be up real close and personal with the chaos and nasty stuff. The sounds of a lighter clicked followed by a heavy intake of breath. "Because you and I have to do what the boss says or we get our eyeballs gouged out." Rocco exhaled. He has been with the Joker since his early days and always proved to be loyal enough for the Joker to spare his life. Harley grew irritated at his remark. She gave a short laugh and dropped her tone a few octaves before turning to Rocco. "Yeah maybe he'll tear your eyes out but Mistah J would never do that to me, he loves my eyes too much."

Rocco bent over in fits of laughter, his cigarette falling from his mouth. "That's rich coming from you Harl, he doesn't care what you got to offer, if you piss him off you're as good as dead meat." He was probably right but she didn't give him the satisfaction of letting it get to her, she turned back towards the glass and pushed her forehead up to it, the coldness soothing her headache instantly. She tapped her fingers on the glass loudly and watched as her breath clouded her view of the nightclub. Groaning she pushed herself away and marched towards the staircase. "Harley where on earth do you think you're going?".

"I'm going to enjoy my time while I'm still young! Tell J he ain't got nothing to worry about his girls got it covered!". She blew Rocco a kiss then headed down the stairs. Her hair was down laid straight beside her face and out of its normal style of aching ponies at each side. She wore no jester costume so that she would attract no attention to herself and only wore a simple black and red cocktail dress with red heels.

There was a brightly coloured bar on the far left of the club, Harley suddenly felt like a child in Wonderland surrounded by signs flashing the words, "DRINK ME. DRINK ME."

* * *

On her fifth drink she happened to notice two guys eyeing her from a distance, lucky for her they were within ear shot. She looked straight down into her glass as she struggled to listen.

"Touch her and _die,_ bro. She's the _Joker's_ girl. Buddy of mine was working a stunt in Arkham. He _whistled_ at her once. That night they found him hanging from a drain pipe with his _lips_ cut off. Kind of a good joke when you think about it." So, someone had recognised her. She couldn't help but chuckle at the statement that was made. She remembered that night well, the body all mangled and purple from lack of oxygen. _Poor guy_ she thought, he shoulda known better. The Joker doesn't like people touching his stuff.

This wasn't a typical night club. If that were the case The Joker wouldn't of been within ten miles of the place. People knew he was here, they were afraid sure, but there was no running in terror. This was the place your classic criminal came to have fun. Boxy Bennett ran this place, Boxy Bennett is Gotham's resident mobster, who has his sticky fingers in every dirty deal in Gotham. He probably plays as dirty as The Joker when it comes to dealing but no one could be sure until that day came. Him and Harley have had several misunderstandings in the past couple of months and she really wasn't in the mood to play nice and apologise. Lucky for her Boxy's only ever seen her in costume, it's not that hard to put two and two together, all it was was some costume and make-up but when it comes to having The Joker in your nightclub you're really not going to question why some sweet innocent blonde is following The Clown Prince of Crime around. She told herself that was the main reason for no costume tonight.

A firm hand was placed on the small of her back as hot breath was whispered against the back of her neck and ear. "I thought-I told you-to stay-up-stairs." A small growl raised from inside his throat and he spun her around to face him, slamming both hands on either side of the bar caging her in between.

Jokers face filled with rage glaring with wide eyes at Harley, his mouth pressed in a hard line as his chest rose up and down rapidly. There was a storm coming. "My _girl's_ got it _covered_ has she? What exactly do you mean by that _Harley?_ Hum?" He cocked an eyebrow taking one step to close the small space between them, his hands were on her upper arms now, squeezing tightly.

She laughed nervously. "I wouldn't let you down now, would I Puddin'?"  
"No," The Joker replied, "You wouldn't. But you could embarrass me." He slapped one hand on Harley's cheek, bracing herself, he jerked the collar down on her dress. Harley smiled thinly.  
"What's the idea here again?" Harley asked.  
Joker laughed; it was a jackal snarl.  
"Don't," he warned, turning toward the door, "embarrass me."


	2. Chapter 2

The music was creating a pulse through the bodies moving on the dance floor and even those who were seated. "Don't embarrass him?", Harley scoffed, if anything she made him look better. She remained at the bar pondering on what she should do for fun. She was happy the Joker left her out on the lower floor of the club and not in that stuffy box, but it was for nothing if she was going to get scolded every time she decided to move. Sighing, she pushed herself away from the bar and decided the best place for her was beside her Puddin'.

Harley walked around the dance floor to avoid any messy situations and followed the Joker to a secluded room at the back of the club. "Wait up Puddin'!", she waved down the Joker who looked impressed by her following. The room they entered had velvet walls and a small glass table centered between four plush armchairs, Harley took a seat right across from the Joker and watched his every move as the night went on, the way his fingers gripped the side of chair, how he spoke with his hands and his lively expressions, his intake of breath before he'd reply to the people sitting next to him as he made an effort to strike a deal or two with some of Gotham's finest. The last man to come in obviously impressed the Joker as it didn't take long for the two men to "team-up" meaning he would be dead by the end of the night. Harley wasn't concerned with the matter, she was focused on the broad henchman that followed, he had his back against the wall behind the Joker and glanced at her now and again. The blonde continued to stare at him until he looked up again, she flashed him a smile and he returned a quick wink back. That was all she needed.

When the deal was sealed and the Joker sent his new "partner" away Harley deliberately locked eyes with his henchman again. The door shut and they were left in silence. She quickly stood up and placed herself on Jokers lap and placed a peck on his cheek. "What is it Harls? What do you want?", he growled but she knew underneath that tone he liked where this was going, little did he know. "Puddin' that guys henchman was lookin' me up an' down, he was winking me at me an' everything!", Harley sulked as she batted her eyes, "He was making me nervous, looking at me like I'm some kinda chew toy". The Jokers face drained of all emotion and stood up with such force he knocked Harley to the floor then proceeded to head towards the nightclub's bar.

The blonde scrambled to her feet and followed the Joker to the bar where she witnessed him slam the henchman's head down on the bar causing a fiercesome nose bleed. "Name," the Joker growled. The man spluttered "Mike", as he cautiously touched his nose. Dazed as he was, the people around him made it their business to not get involved and continued to awkwardly look away. The Joker had a fistfull of the henchman's hair and his revolver placed over Mike's left temple. "I'll say this once, I don't liked being made a fool of, so I'm gonna call off the deal with your boss and this is how I'm gonna do it," he whispered into Mike's ear causing hot breath to tickle his neck.

Harley choked back laughter and was smiling from ear to ear, "come on Puddin'! Kill 'im!". Just like that, -bang- and red painted the walls, the bar, and Joker as he let out a nerve-racking laugh.


End file.
